yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mokuba Kaiba (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Mokuba Kaiba is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Mokuba Kaiba, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is unlocked as a playable character by clearing the second Mission Bingo card. Prior to being made available as a playable character, he had also appeared as a non-playable character in special events as a roaming duelist. From February 13, 2018 onwards, Mokuba appears at the Gate once the player reaches Stage 13 in Duel World (DM). Blue keys are required to duel Mokuba at the Gate. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-MokubaKaiba.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-MokubaKaiba.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-MokubaKaiba.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-MokubaKaiba.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-MokubaKaiba.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 20 Level 40 Skill: "Peak Performance" (Mokuba Kaiba starts the Duel with "Mountain" on his field.) Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Partner Deck Skill: "Can't beat me now!" (Each time your team's Life Points decrease by 1800, play 1 "Tri-Horned Dragon" on the field at the beginning of Mokuba's turn) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Mokuba Kaiba reach a certain Level. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Mokuba announces "Today's the day the Pharaoh is finally going down!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Oh yeah! I win, Yugi!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Argh! Why can I never beat Yugi?!?" ;Seto Kaiba *When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Mokuba announces "Big bro!" followed by "I'll show ya that you're not the only Kaiba that can Duel!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Did I make you proud, Seto?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "I knew I could never beat ya, big bro!" ;Yugi Muto *When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto, Mokuba announces "As you like to say, it's time to Duel, Yugi!!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Looks like the heart of the cards is gonna need a defibrillator." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Man, I can't beat Yugi even without the Pharaoh's help? What's wrong with me?" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Mokuba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a cut-in frame of Mokuba briefly appears, and he announces "Not anyone can use my big bro's best card!" Followed by "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (or its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (spoken as "Go, Blue-Eyes!") followed by "White Lightning!" *When Mokuba Summons "Hungry Burger", a cut-in frame of Mokuba briefly appears, and he announces "Here's a monster you can snack on! Or better yet, snack on YOU!" followed by "Hungry Burger!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Isn't it weird when food eats YOU instead of the other way around?" followed by "Hungry Burger, attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Kaibaman", a cut-in frame of Mokuba briefly appears, and he announces "Here comes the coolest superhero of all time!" followed by "Kaibaman!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Kaibaman's effect activates!" followed by "Kaibaman can call out Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" (spoken as "Kaibaman can call out Blue-Eyes from my hand!") **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The hero always wins in the end!" followed by "Kaibaman! Finish the bad guy!" *When Mokuba Summons "Lord of D.", a cut-in frame of Mokuba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Seto always has this monster ready to support his dragons!" followed by "Lord of D.!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Lord of D. attacks!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Lord of D.'s effect activates!" *When Mokuba Summons "Mystical Elf", a cut-in frame of Mokuba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's go Princess Adena!" followed by "Or should I say, Mystical Elf!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Mystical Elf attacks!" *When Mokuba Summons "Niwatori", a cut-in frame of Mokuba's face briefly appears, and he announces "If you're looking to cross a desert, this bird's what you're lookin' for!" followed by "Niwatori!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Niwatori! Swallow 'em whole!" *When Mokuba Summons "Alexandrite Dragon", he announces "I bet you've never seen this dragon before!" followed by "Go, Alexandrite Dragon!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Alexandrite Dragon! Swoop and attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Hyozanryu", he announces "Don't get flooded by it's scales, Hyozanryu!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hyozanryu, attack!" followed by "Diamond Devastator!" *When Mokuba Summons "Krokodilus", he announces "This monster's got a bad attitude!" followed by "Krokodilus!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Krokodilus! Attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Luster Dragon", he announces "This monster has more than a few Attack Points!" followed by "Luster Dragon!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Luster Dragon!" followed by "Breath of Fire!" *When Mokuba Summons "Luster Dragon #2", he announces "This card will make you feel lackluster! Luster Dragon #2!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Luster Dragon #2!" followed by "Emerald Flame attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Man-Eating Plant", he announces "This monster'll turn you into fertilizer!" followed by "Man-Eating Plant!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Man-Eating Plant is gonna eat you alive!" followed by "Chomp 'em!" *When Mokuba Summons "Rude Kaiser", he announces "This monster's axes are sharper than sharp!" followed by "Rude Kaiser!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Rude Kaiser!" followed by "Forearm Slash!" *When Mokuba Summons "Tatsunootoshigo", he announces "Try this on for size, Tatsunootoshigo!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Tatsunootoshigo!" *When Mokuba Summons "The Trojan Horse", he announces "I play this! The Trojan Horse!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Trojan Horse! Trample em!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "The Trojan Horse's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Mokuba activates "Ancient Rules", he announces "You're not gonna like this!" followed by "I play my Spell Card, Ancient Rules!" *When Mokuba activates "Gift of The Mystical Elf", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Gift of the Mystical Elf!" *When Mokuba activates "Hamburger Recipe", he announces "It's never too early to serve you your lunch!" followed by "I activate the Ritual Spell Hamburger Recipe!" *When Mokuba activates "Negate Attack", he announces "My big bro taught me this trick!" followed by "The Trap card, Negate Attack!" *When Mokuba activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", he announces "Seto gave me this card to take ya down!" followed by "I activate the Spell Card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" *When Mokuba activates "Trojan Blast", he announces "Hahaha, you fell for it dummy!" followed by "I activate my Trap, Trojan Blast!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Mokuba Summons "Labradorite Dragon", he announces "Haha, I definitely know you won't like this. Labradorite Dragon!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Labradorite Dragon, attack!" Trivia *Mokuba's Level 30 Deck is a reference to the Russian Roulette Dinner he played with Yugi and Jonouchi in the manga. **"Hungry Burger" and "Poison of the Old Man" references the burger Mokuba was poisoned with. **The inclusion of "Battle Steer", "Bio Plant" and "Griggle" may be a reference to the monster requirements for "Hamburger Recipe" in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. *Prior to a patch (June 22, 2017), Mokuba had multiple audio glitches relating to his attacking dialogue. "Luster Dragon", "Luster Dragon 2", and "Alexandrite Dragon" played the audio of "Luster Dragon 2", "Luster Dragon" and "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". **Dialogue for "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" is an oddity considering that, in the first Mokuba event when this glitch existed, Mokuba was not a playable character and did not have "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" in any of his Decklists. ***Within Mokuba's dialogue for "Shinato's Ark" and "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane", he mentions Noah Kaiba, a reference to the Kaiba family's encounter in the Virtual World Arc, and the fact Noah is he original user of the two aforementioned cards. ****By 2020, the dialogue for "Shinato's Ark" and "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" were removed for unknown reasons. This also makes Mokuba Kaiba the first Legendary Duelist to have a decreased amount of card-specific dialogue. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Alexis Rhodes, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD)- Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who have alternate 3D animation cutscenes for their signature card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon **Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon *There are some Legendary Duelists who are alternate counterparts to each other: **Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba (DSOD) **Mokuba Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) **Joey Wheeler and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana **Jaden Yuki and Jaden/Yubel **Carly Carmine and Dark Signer Carly Carmine Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters